Crime Has Been Stopped
is the third episode of Survivor: Second Chances 2. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading the Blind One castaway from each tribe would work as a caller to direct their tribemates, who would be blindfolded, in collecting ten large puzzle pieces from a field. Once all of the puzzle pieces were collected, the entire tribe would work together to assemble the puzzle. The first tribe to complete their puzzle would win. Winner: Bayon Story Night of Day 6 Returning from Tribal Council, Espio is concerned as to who voted for him. Bulbasaur points out that it was Ichinose and Yuno. Espio asks them in front of the tribe why they voted for him, to which Ichinose answered simply that he's a threatening player and it's too early to make any valid voting decisions. Espio understands and forgives them. Shakespeare talks to Snoopy on the beach, as Snoopy explains to Shakespeare why he voted for him. Saying how he did not feel comfortable in the alliance and that Shakespeare needs to tone his aggression down. Shakespeare, paying attention to social game, tells Snoopy that he will be less aggressive in the future. Day 7 The tribes arrive to meet Luke at their supposed challenge, yet see nothing set up. Upon seeing Boots voted out, Swiper gives a smirk. Luke arrives with a tray of new buffs wrapped in paper, and announces that they are switching tribes. Everyone picks a new buff and unwraps it. The new tribes form as follows: Luke tells the new tribes to head to their camps and get to know each other. At Bayon, Ichinose and Tokaku instantly bond, having an outside of game friendship. On the new tribe, Nathaniel decides to start working to make new allies. He speaks to Bush, having not spoken to him much before on the old Ta Keo, and tells him that they must stick together. Ichinose overhears this, having listened in, and becomes curious. Trying to befriend a member of the other tribe, Shaggy talks to Tokaku as they gather water. They form a small connection, but Tokaku plans to just use Shaggy to infiltrate the Bayon tribe. Being on a new tribe, Bulbasaur decides to talk with Charmander, his old friend from their last season. They reform their connection and agree to work together. Bulbasaur also speaks with Bush, Mikasa and Nathaniel in order to form connections with the other tribe members. Ford speaks to Mabel while everyone else talks, as they form a small connection that they didn't have before. Ford and Mabel agree to keep the tribe together. On Ta Keo, Swiper and Shakespeare talk, comparing their positions on their previous tribes. They begin bonding and form a good friendship quickly. Espio and Sakakibara, the two known strong members of their original tribes, bond along the beach. They agree to give their all and ensure that their tribe never loses. They connect and agree to form an alliance. Espio claims that Snoopy voted minority on the previous tribe and would make a good ally, while Sakakibara says that he and Marge were aligned on the last tribe. The four of them gather in the forest and talk, forming an alliance known as "The Redemption Four". To secure his position in the tribe; Shakespeare speaks to Sakakibara, Luigi, Marge, Meat and Poliwag all in private to build connections. Suspicion arises among the former Ta Keo's, fearing Shakespeare may be playing hard. Yuno is left alone at camp with Meat and Poliwag. She talks to them, as the three get into deep conversation. Meat sees Sakakibara approaching and quickly turns the topic away from aligning. Sakakibara approaches and asks what they're talking about. Yuno openly says they were talking about potentially aligning, to which Sakakibara grows suspicious of. Yuno speaks to Sakakibara in private, recalling their short time back in their previous season before he voted her out. She says that she enjoys his company and wants to work together. Sakakibara accepts. Day 8 The tribes gather to meet Luke for the Immunity challenge. Luke takes Immunity back and announces that it is back up for grabs. Bush and Swiper are chosen to be the callers of their tribes. The challenge begins as Bush and Swiper scream to their blindfolded tribe members. Espio and Tokaku work hard and fast for their tribes. Yuno and Ichinose crash into each other, collapsing. Running with large puzzle pieces, Nathaniel and Shaggy ram into each other and hit each other hard. Meat falls over, while Snoopy wanders about. Poliwag can't seem to pick up the pieces easily, but Marge assists her. After a lot of crashing and stumbling, Bayon gathers all their pieces and removes their blindfolds. Bush leaps down and helps the tribe put the puzzle together. Ta Keo falls behind by a long shot, but manages to make it shortly after Bayon begins. After a very close game, Bayon completes the puzzle and wins Immunity. Luke gives Bayon their Immunity, while Ta Keo is told they have a date with Luke at Tribal Council. The tribes head back to camp. After returning to camp, Ta Keo begins strategizing. Espio, Sakakibara, Marge and Snoopy gather to discuss their voting. Snoopy continues to want to target Shakespeare, having targeted him previously. Sakakibara and Marge agree, not wanting to vote out a member of their former tribe. Sakakibara talks with Yuno about voting, bringing up the target of Shakespeare. Yuno claims that she and Shakespeare get along, and she'd rather get rid of Espio or Snoopy. Sakakibara is frightened by Yuno wanting to target one of his allies, but says he will talk around and see what everyone else thinks. Yuno talks with Shakespeare, telling him that his name came up. Shakespeare says that he would be more than willing to vote out Snoopy, but Yuno says that she'd prefer Espio. Yuno reunites with Meat and Poliwag, telling them the plan. Meat and Poliwag speak in private, asking if they should really trust Yuno. Knowing how unpredictable she can be. They consider possibly turning the votes on Yuno. Sakakibara talks with Marge in private about Espio and Snoopy's names coming up, and potentially breaking the alliance. Marge claims that she'd be fine with any of them going, as long as all former Ta Keo's stay. Meat and Poliwag go to meet with Luigi and Swiper about voting Yuno. They seem to agree to it, before Swiper goes to talk to Shakespeare. Shakespeare rejects the idea and tells Swiper the plan to vote Espio or Snoopy. Swiper is startled by this, but goes to tell Luigi about the plan. Espio talks around to Meat and Poliwag to vote Shakespeare, to which they deny and say they'd rather vote Yuno. Espio goes to speak with Sakakibara and Snoopy, telling them about this. Sakakibara becomes frightened about his new ally going and goes to speak with Meat and Poliwag, trying to convince them not to vote Yuno. Snoopy goes to talk to Swiper, telling him to vote Shakespeare. Swiper, having bonded with Shakespeare, becomes concerned. At Tribal Council, the tribe tells Luke that they have no idea whatsoever about what will happen tonight. It becomes apparent who the four targets are. Espio, Shakespeare, Snoopy and Yuno all make pleas as to why they should stay. The mood becomes very intense, as Luke announces that it is time to vote. No votes are shown, before Luke goes to tally the votes. Luke asks if anyone wants to play a Hidden Immunity Idol, to which no one does. Luke then proceeds to read the votes. By a surprising vote of 8-2, Espio and Shakespeare receive votes. Snoopy had voted with Espio, as Espio is voted out of the game. Yuno and Shakespeare grin in success, as Sakakibara gives an apologetic look to Snoopy, who looks down in fear and defeat. Espio tells the tribe "Don't screw up.", as Luke snuffs his torch. Espio leaves Tribal Council, waving off the tribe without looking back. Yuno grins, as Shakespeare says to Snoopy "Second strike to me.". Luke notices the tribe's near unity, but tells them that it looks like a lot of tension exists in the tribe and they must get it together. Ta Keo grabs their torches and heads back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running